Crazy Love
by Parez Bebek Biru
Summary: Chanyeol yang berandal tingkat nasional tapi gantengnya ga ketulungan naksir sama adek kelas imut macam Baekhyun. Musti ngadepin Kris, kakak Baekhyun yang ga ada baik-baiknya sama sekali sukses bikin Chanyeol frustasi. ChanBaek here! HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao.


**Crazy Love**

Pairing : ChanBaek

Ini FF pertama yang ku publish. Semoga ga mengecewakan yah..

Summary : Chanyeol yang berandal tingkat nasional tapi gantengnya ga ketulungan naksir sama adek kelas imut macam Baekhyun. Musti ngadepin Kris, kakak Baekhyun yang ga ada baik-baiknya sama sekali sukses bikin Chanyeol frustasi.

'Buakh!'

'Brak.'

"ARGHHH!"

"RASAKAN INI!"

'Buagh'

'Pakkk.'

"A-ampun.."

Park Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendapati lawan-lawannya telah duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya. Memohon belas kasihan namja yang tengah menyeringai itu.

"Minta ku ampuni hah?"

Dengan serentak 5 murid namja yang berjejer rapi di hadapannya ini mengangguk pasti. Chanyeol menyeringai memikirkan apa-apa yang akan dia lakukan pada 5 orang seniornya ini.

"Baiklah kalo begitu kalian ha-"

"PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!"

"-sial!"

Umpatan kecil telah sukses keluar dari bibir sexy itu, dengan sekali kedipan mata namja bernama Chanyeol itu telah melesat berlari jauh meninggalkan korban-korbannya yang juga berusaha untuk kabur.

Sumpah serapah dengan senang hati ia berikan pada namja paruh baya yang nyaris menangkap dan menyeretnya ke ruang BK tadi, Kim Seongsaenim. Seadainya bisa, chanyeol sangat ingin menambahkan nama Kim seongsaenim pada daftar korban pukulannya. Seandainya bisa.

Koridor sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih berkeliaran, selebihnya telah pulang. Chanyeol memelankan langkahnya, tidak lagi berlari. Toh sepertinya Kim seongsaenim telah tidak mengejarnya lagi.

"-every day every night i am missing you~"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, pendengarannya yang bermasalah atau memang ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat indah?

Seingatnya, anak-anak yang bersuara bagus itu Chen, Do, dan Luhan. Dan ia yakin suara yang tadi dia dengar bukan salah satu dari suara ke-tiga anak yang juga jadi Partner in Crime-nya itu. Yah hanya Chen sih sebenarnya. Do dan Luhan lebih tepatnya adalah pacar dari Partner in Crime-nya.

Chanyeol berjalan sangat pelan. Ia yakin suara itu dari ruang seni dan sumpah demi apa ia sangat penasaran saat ini.

'kriet.'

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya pelan, bersyukur orang itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi sial orang yang sepertinya namja itu bernyanyi sambil membelakanginya.

Dan sampai bait terakhir nyanyian namja itu, chanyeol yakin jantungnya telah bergerak tidak normal. Pelan tapi pasti, namja itu membalikan badannya dan menampilkan mata sipitnya yang membulat ketika mendapati keberadaan Chanyeol. Saat itu juga Chanyeol memegangi dadanya, seolah menahan jantungnya yang rasanya seperti ingin keluar.

Namja itu dengan langkah terburu-buru bahkan nyaris berlari melewati Chanyeol tanpa meliriknya sama sekali. Dan Chanyeol hanya seperti orang bodoh dengan muka bersemunya.

...

Sehabis dari sekolah Chanyeol langsung pulang ke rumah. Mandi lalu berbaring. Moodnya sangat baik sekarang, ia tak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi. Tak berhenti membalas sapaan maid-nya, memberikan senyum menawan pada setiap maid yang ia emui hingga hampir membuat pada maid-nya berpikir bahwa tuan muda mereka sudah gila. Like an idiot sebenernya. Ia tak berhenti membayangkan wajah namja manis yang ia temui tadi saat di sekolah. Sedikit menyesal karena terlalu terpukau hingga tidak sempat berkenalan dengan namja manis itu. Tapi besok dia akan segera mencari tau siapa namja itu. Yakin lah seorang Park Chanyeol sedang jatuh cinta.

Dan Chanyeol segela menutup matanya untuk tidur. Semakin cepat ia tidur, semakin cepat pula hari esok datang. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu calon istrinya itu. Yah Chanyeol telah menetapkan bahwa namja manis itu adalah miliknya.

...

Siulan aneh dari Chanyeol terus terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati. Banyak yang menganggap laki-laki most wanted ini mengalami kelainan atau minimal otaknya sedikit terganggu. Bayangkn saja, hari ini pun dia meninggalkan mobil mewahnya di rumah dan memilih naik bus. Memberikan asupan mata bagi para pengguna bus dan tak lupa menimbulkan anggapan bahwa keluarga Park telah bangkrut. Ckckck.

Hanya satu hal yang sedari tadi di pikirkan oleh Park Chanyeol, namja manis yang kemarin ia temukan di ruang seni. Ia harus tau namja itu dengan segera. Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan wajah namja itu saja sudah membuat Chanyeol se-gembira dan se-semangat ini. Saking semangatnya ia bahkan masuk saat pelajaran berlangsung. Tidak membolos sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Tidak menimbulkan keributan sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan itu sukses membuat teman-teman dan guru yang memasuki kelasnya keheranan. Tidak biasanya namja jangkung itu bersikap baik.

Dan sampai di kantin pun ia tetap melanjutkan aksi ramah tamahnya pada orang-orang dan sukses membuat semua temannya merasa aneh dan risih, mereka tau seorang Park Chanyeol memang terkadang menggila. Tapi apa ia saat ini namja Park itu masih waras? Sedikit ragu ga dosa, kan?

"Ah Chen-ah. Aku ingin bertanya!"

Tatapan heran kembali dilayangkan ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berbunga-bunga. Tidak biasanya anak itu memanggil Chen dengan embel-embel 'ah'. Biasanya juga dia panggil Chentong.

"wae?" masih setia dengan keheranannya, Chen berusaha menjawab dengan tampang calm miliknya.

"err tunggu."

Chanyeol memasang wajah berpikir. Jika ia ingin menanyakan tentang namja manis yang ia temui kemarin pada Chen yang notabene nya seorang ketua Padus plus pemegang ruang seni. Ia tetap harus memberikan ciri-ciri namja manis itu pada Chen. Sedangkan yang ia tau namja manis itu adalah namja yang manis, pastinya. Bibirnya tipis, kulitnya putih, matanya sipit. Apa itu cukup? Chanyeol memasang tampang berpikir keras. Ke-5 temannya sontak menatap Chanyeol takjub. Selama ini mereka pikir Chanyeol itu tidak punya otak, namja jangkung itu selalu bertidak sebelum berpikir. Tapi sekarang? Di depan mata mereka Chanyeol sedang berpikir!

Seolah ada lampu yang bersinar di atas kepalanya, Chanyeol pun menjentikan tangannya. Aha! Kelas. Untuk ukuran kelas 3 namja itu terlalu manis, rasanya tidak cocok. Kelas 2? Chanyeol yakin tidak pernah melihat namja itu di setiap kegiatan angkatannya. Apa murid baru? Ah ga mungkin! Tidak ada murid baru satu semester ini. Kelas 1? Dilihat dari ukuran badan dan wajahnya yang manis, sepertinya memang kelas 1.

"aku mau nanya Chen-ah. Siapa anak yang punya suara yang setara dengan mu? Ciri-cirinya kalo tidak salah badannya pendek, wajahnya manis, bibirnya tipis, matanya sipit, dan sepertinya kelas 1. Apa kau tau?"

"tidak biasanya kau menanyakan seseorang."

Luhan langsung menyela. Tidak biasanya namja Park itu menanyakan seseorang terlebih memujinya.

"aku cuma nanya, apa salahnya sih di jawab doang?"

Chanyeol membalas kata-kata Luhan dengan muka masam.

"aku sih ga tau."

"aku juga."

"AKU GA NANYA KALIAN!"

Chanyeol sedikit emosi karena Chen tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, yang ada Sehun Kai lah yang menjawab.

"err aku sih sebenernya kurang tau, Chan. Hehe."

Chanyeol memasang wajah kesal. Dan dalam sekejap, tampang gembira yang dari tadi dia tunjukan berubah menjadi sendu. Kalau ketua Padus plus pemegang ruang seni saja tidak tau, bagaimana yang lain? Sekolahnya itu luas, sangat sulit untuk mencari seseorang kecuali jika dia adalah seseorang yang sangat terkenal.

Perubahan mimik wajah Chanyeol cukup menyita perhatian teman-temannya. Satu hal yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka. Chanyeol jatuh cinta. Namun entah pada siapa.

"sepertinya aku tau, Chan."

Mata bulat Chanyeol kian membulat. "jinjja jinjja jinjja? Siapa? Jebal beritau aku!"

"ne ne."

Do menggigit bibir atasnya sedikit berpikir. Dia ragu apa jawabannya benar atau malah salah. Tapi.. "ku rasa yang kau maksud itu Baekhyun."

"haaa? Baekhyun hyung?"

Sontak Sehun dan Kai yang menjawab. Luhan dan Chen hanya bertatapan bingung karna sama sekali tidak mengenal objek yang mereka bicarakan itu. "kalian kenal?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan antusias. "ne!" lagu-lagi Sehun dan Kai menjawab serentak.

"Kkamjong jangan meniru ucapan ku terus!"

"are you drunk, yehet? Yang ada juga kamu yang nyonetk kata-kata ku. Ga kreatif!"

"ga penting siapa yang nyontek siapa yang engga. Yang paling penting itu anterin aku ke tempat Baekhyun, sekarang!"

...

Koridor anak kelas 1 tampak sangat ramai, beberapa murid berteriak-teriak lebay, menunjuk-nunjuk orang-orang yang dengan santainya melewati mereka. Chanyeol and the ganks. Dan disinilah Chanyeol setelah berhasil menyogok Sehun dan Kai segelas bubble tea. Meminta mereka menunjukan kelas Baekhyun, pujaan hatinya.

Namun perjalanan mereka bisa di bilang jauh dari kata tenang. Mereka yang notabenenya adalah superstar sekolah benar-benar digandrungi oleh para murid kelas 1. Terlebih ini kali pertamanya seorang Park Chanyeol menginjakan kaki di koridor kelas satu semenjak kenaikan kelasnya. Kalau Luhan dan Chen sih sering. Tapi Chanyeol? Ia tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mengunjungi para juniornya ini.

Sejujurnya, dari hatinya yang paling dalam Chanyeol sangat ingin berteriak kegirangan. Akhirnya sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan pujaannya lagi. Namun demi image cool yang telah melekat pada diriya selama ini. Chanyeol rela menahan semua hasrat gilanya.

Perjalanan ke kelas x-1 tempat sang pujaan hati berada entah kenapa terasa begitu lama bagi Chanyeol. Ah seandainya dia bisa teleportasi.

...

Pintu kelas x-1 itu tampak begitu bersinar di maat Chanyeol. Tampak berkilauan dengan butiran permata nan indah yang ada dalam otak seorang Park Chanyeol. Tak pernah ia merasa se-melayang ini. Perasaan ini benar-benar ia nikmati.

Sementara itu di belakangnya ke-5 temannya masih mempertahankan keheranan mereka terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sangat anti pada yeoja maupun uke kini tampak bertekuk lutut pada seorang namja manis yang bahkan baru ia temui. Aneh.

Langkah panjang Chanyeol mengantarkannya memasuki kelas pujaannya itu, matanya menyusuri wajah-wajah yang memandangnya takjub. Hingga akhirnya tatapan tajam itu terhenti di bangku paling ujung yang ia lihat. Bangku yang di duduki oleh dua namja dengan perbedaan postur tubuh yang kontras.

Dengan pasti Chanyeol mendekat ke arah bangku itu, duduk tepat di hadapannya setelah berhasil mengusir si pemilik tempat. Wajah itu menunduk. Namun Chanyeol masih tetap mampu menikmati keindahan yang tuhan telah berikan itu. Tangan kekar Chanyeol terarah ke dagu namja itu, mengangkatnya. Dan Chanyeol lebih terpukau lagi ketika melihat pemandangan jelas dihadapannya. Mata bening yang berkilauan, bibir pink tipis yang nyatanya terlihat sangat lembut, pipi yang merona dan kulit putih susunya yang telah sukses membius seorang Park Chanyeol. Ah ini sangat memabukan!

Tangan lentik itu mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari dagunya. Namun Chanyeol malah menggenggam tangan itu lalu menampilkan seringainya. Tangan kiri Chanyeol yang bebas diletakan di belakang kepala namja itu. Perlahan, Chanyeol menariknya.

Teriakan heboh terdengar disekitar Chanyeol, namun namja jangkung itu berskap seolah tak perduli. Tatapan tegang pun tak henti di tampilkan oleh ke-5 sobatnya plus seorang namja bermata panda yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan untuk mengecup bibir itu, tapi ia tak akan tega melakukan itu pada calon istrinya ini, bibir itu terlalu lembut, Chanyeol yakin. Lagipula ,ereka belum terikat apapun, Chanyeol ingin namja ini menerimanya saat ia melakukan itu.

'Cup.'

Jadi Chanyeol putuskan untuk mengecup pipi namja itu.

'srek.'

Dan dengan reflek namja manis itu melesat pergi dengan muka semerah tomat. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku ditempat.

Teman-teman Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Seperinya mereka harus membantu Chanyeol mengenai masalah percintaan. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tau ini kali pertama Chanyeol jatuh cinta. Dan mereka ingin sahabat badung mereka ini bisa merasakan apa itu cinta yang indah.

...

Sementara itu Baekhyun mendaratkan bokongnya di atap. Ia memegang pipinya dengan gemas. Lalu memekik kecil sambil memejamkan mata. Ia baru saja mendapat kecupan, jangan lupa. Dadanya bergemuruh ketika mengingat betapa hangatnya tangan Chanyeol dan jujur kecupan tadi benar-benar mendebarkan. Sekuat inikah dampak seorang Park Chanyeol bagi Byun Baekhyun?

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Hari ini ia cukup terkejut medapati teman-teman kelasnya berhamburan keluar karna mendengar kabar pangeran sekolah mereka berlajan di koridor kelas satu, lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendapati namja itu di depan kelasnya, dan sangat terkejut ketika namja itu duduk di hadapannya, memegang dagu, lalu tangannya dan kemudian mengecup pipinya. Ini sangat membekas di hati Baekhyun asal kalian tau.

...

'buagh.'

'bruk.'

"ARGHHH."

"SHIT!"

Sehun dkk menatap malas kearah tubuh-tubuh ambruk di hadapan mereka. Ulah sahabat badung mereka yang siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Namja Dobby itu masih setia menghantamkan pukulan-pukalanya ke arah para 'partner'nya. Pandangannya tidak fokus, terlihat guratan menyesal dan frustasi di sana.

"sudah ku bilang kita harus membantunya."

Menghela napas berat, Sehun menatap hyung mata bulatnya itu prihatin lalu beralih menatap hyung-deulnya memohon. Bagaimana pun juga ia ingin hyung Dobby-nya itu bahagia. Sudah cukup ia ditolong selama ini, kali ini biarkan dia yang mnolong Chanyeol.

"tadi kita tak punya ide kalau kau lupa."

Sehun menatap mereka nelangsa. "benar-benar tak ada ide kah?"

Dan mereka semua mengangguk. Nyaris memutuskan harapan si kecil Oh.

"engg sebenarnya aku tau sebuah rahasia. Aku punya ide gila, ini bisa membuat Chanyeol mendapatkan Byun manis itu."

"jinjja? Memang kau tau apa hyung?"

Luhan berdehem kecil sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Kai.

"tentu aku tau banyak. Aku kan paling senior di antara kita ber-6. Ingat aku sudah kelas 3."

"arraseo. Intinya? Mana ceritamu?"

Chen sungguh tidak sabar mendengar cerita Luhan. Kini pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada Luhan, tidak lagi pada Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan para 'partner'nya. Membuat Luhan sedikit risih sebenarnya.

"gini, aku tak sengaja mendengarnya tapi aku yakin ini fakta. Kris Wu, ketua gank XOXO SHS adalah kakak kandung Byun Baekhyun."

"MWO!"

"ARGHHH TUTUP MULUT KALIAN AKU BISA TULI MENDADAK!"

Mereka berdhem lalu memberi cengiran lugu ke arah Luhan. Sedang Chanyeol yang masih ber'perang' didepan sana sama sekali tak peduli.

"aku serius. Orang tua mereka bercerai. Kris ikut ayahnya jadi marganya tetap Wu. Baekhyun ikut ibunya, awalnya margaya tetap Wu, tapi setelah ibunya menikah lagi dengan tuan Byun marganya pun berubah."

"jadi kau akan melibatkan Kris Wu dalam rencana mu, iya kan?"

"that's right, Do!"

Luhan memberikan cengirannya pada Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu memang pintar, ia cepat tau maksud Luhan.

"jadi apa rencana mu, Hannie?"

"eumm kita buat taruhan dengan Kris Wu. Balapan mobil. Jika ia menang maka seluruh anak buah Chanyeol akan menjadi miliknya, ia gila kekuatan kalau kalian mau tau. Dengan seluruh anak buah Chanyeol akan membuatnya menjadi yang terkuat. Namun jika Chanyeol yang menang maka ia harus rela adiknya menjadi 'milik' Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol memintanya untuk pergi. Bagaimana?"

Luhan sukses mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari teman-temannya. "are you drunk, baby?"

Sehun adalah yang paling berani menanyakan itu pada Luhan, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan oleh Kai, Chen, dan Do.

Luhan mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Apa rencananya segila itu?

"bagaimana kalau Chanyeol kalah?" –Do

"kita akan berakhir menjadi budak Kris Wu jika rencana ini gagal." –Chen

"kita akan tamat." –Kai

Luhan menghela napas. "Chanyeol terlihat tergila-gila pada Byun manis itu. Ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk namjanya, kita tau Chanyeol dengan baik bukan? Dia akan menang."

Walau agak ragu tapi Sehun yang mendengar penuturan yakin Luhan tak tega untuk mematahkan semangat namja rusa itu. "aku ikut."

Yang lain memandang Sehun dengan pandangan 'apa-kau-serius?'

Dan tatapan dingin Sehun telah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan betapa seriusnya dia saat ini. "aku dan Jongin juga ikut."

"ya apa-apaan Do hyung! Aku kan belum memutuskan!"

Do mendlik kearah Kai. "ikut atau kau tidak usah dapat jatah lagi?"

"arraseo."

"tinggal Chen sekarang."

Luhan memandang Chen memohon. "baiklah aku ikut. Tapi bagaimana cara memberitahu Chanyeol?"

Senyum manis Luhan mengembang mendengar kebersediaan Chen ikut dalam rencana gila beresiko tinggi miliknya. "aku yang urus semuanya."

...

Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Dihadapannya Tao duduk dengan muka menyelidik. "jadi beritahu aku apa hubungan mu dengan Chanyeol hyung!"

Baekhyun menghela napas, sedikit kesal sebenarnya. Sudah berulang kali ia menegaskan pada Tao bahwa ia dan Chanyeol tak ada hubungan sama-sekali. Tapi berkali-kali pula panda itu mematahkan ucapannya.

"ini yang terakhir Tao. Aku-dan-Chanyeol-hyung-tak-ada-hubungan-APA-PUN."

Baekhyun berkata dengan setiap penekanan pada kalimatnya. Kali ini sedikit berharap bahwa bocah panda itu akan sedikit mengerti bahwa ia sama bingungnya dengannya saat ini.

"seriusan?"

"aku tak pernah berbohong pada mu kalau kau lupa."

"huh."

Tao menghela napas. Ia tau sahabatnya ini tidak mungkin membohonginya. Tapi sebagai seorang fans Chanyeol yang baik, ia hanya penasaran.

"tapi kau sangat bodoh tau."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. Bocah panda ini bilang apa? Dia bodoh?

"uh kau mengataiku, Tao?"

"anniyo. Cuma, kau didekati Chanyeol hyung tapi kau malah lari. Ini sungguh bodoh. Banyak orang yang mendekati chanyeol hyung tapi dia menolak. Tapi kamu? Justru Chanyeol hyung yang mendekat tapi kau malah kabur."

Baekhyun meringis, ia tak bermaksud kabur tadi. Ia Cuma terlampau terkejut, dan itu refleks dia lakukan. "aku mengerti kau tak sengaja." Cengiran Tao cukup menenangkan Baekhyun.

"mau kerumah ku ga, Tao? Sekalian menginap, orang tua ku tidak ada. Kau kan sudah lama tidak menginap di rumah ku. Ada Kris hyung juga lho"

"ah iya juga yah. Tapi katakan pada Kris hyung untuk tidak memelototiku terus, ok?"

"ok haha."

...

"Chan. Chan. Chan. Chan. Chan. Chan~"

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, dari tadi Luhan selalu mengganggunya. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak pernah tersampaikan. Ia jadi jengah sendiri.

"WAE!"

Satu teriakan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Luhan gelagapan.

"Kau suka Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya. Pertanyaan retoris. "aku cinta Byun Baekhyun lebih tepatnya."

"ne ne! Kau ingin memilikinya kan?"

"tentu!"

"dengan cara apapun?"

"apapun!"

"kau yakin?"

"tak pernah seyakin ini."

"aku punya satu penawaran."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. Ada apa dengan rusa kecil ini? Penawaran?

"penawaran apa?"

"kau tau Kris Wu?"

Luhan malah balik bertanya.

"ketua gank XOXO kalau tidak salah."

"yup kau benar."

Memangnya kenapa kalau benar? Ia akan mendapat 1000 koin kah? Luhan aneh.

"lalu?"

"dia itu kakaknya Baekhyun."

Chanyeol makin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Luhan. Memangnya kenapa kalau Kris Wu itu kakak dari Baekhyun? Apa dia harus berteriak seperti di film-film? Tapi ia tak ada masalah apapun dengan Kris Wu itu. Apa Luhan akan menyuruhnya mendekati Kris Wu agar bisa mendekati Byun Baekhyun? Eh tunggu. Tapi Baekhyun itu kan Byun. Bukan Wu.

"orang tua mereka bercerai. Kris ikut ayah. Baekhyun ikut ibu."

Chanyeol mendelik tajam, Luhan seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

"dan yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengajak Kris Wu balapan mobil. Kalau kau kalah maka seluruh anggota gank mu kau berikan pada Kris, tapi jika dia yang kalah maka ia harus memberikan adiknya untuk mu."

"WHAT!"

Kali ini Chanyeol berteriak. Ide gila darimana itu?

"apa? Memangnya kau punya ide yang lebih briliant hah?"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol nyolot.

"kau tak mau mendapatkan Baekhyun hah?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia ingin, benar-benar ingin Byun Baekhyun. Sungguh.

"baiklah aku ikut."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya teriakan girang dari Luhan.

Keputusan yang terlalu berani, Park.

RNR please '/\'

Makasih semuanya~


End file.
